Muted Malicious Mutterings of Malcontent
by mariosonic
Summary: Kammy Koopa is not happy, not one bit. Must be from a certain princess stealing the king's heart. A giftfic for the story Change of Heart.


Muted Malicious Mutterings of Malcontent

---

_A giftfic for Razzi (and for everyone in the new year) for an idea that was realized but was never really able to be put into her story Change of Heart. _

_(Takes place between chapters 22-29, sometime during the ball)_

---

Hopefully this honours Change of Heart, one of the best fanfics that got me writing my own stories.

* * *

Kammy Koopa was not happy.

To even say that the frivolity around her angered her was an understatement.

It wasn't because she hated the balls. Of course they always ended the same, everything set in stone from the moment it had been planned, the very description of monotony, but this year it was different.

Sitting at one of the many empty tables, enjoying the small moment of heaven away from the koopalings for just a moment, Kammy nursed a glass of koopa-ale in her right hand whilst her left ever attended her wand. She always, ALWAYS had to be prepared for the king's children to break the surrealism of the situation she was in.

Actually, she might have preferred that over watching Her with Him.

Kammy threw the drink back, enjoying the sensation it gave of burning in her throat as it whet her throat.

There SHE was, dancing in that pompous dress, young and naive as the king led her in a spin before spinning her back into himself.

It simply nauseated her.

She threw back the drink again.

But this time there was no relief. Looking at her glass, Kammy grimaced as she realized she had already knocked back the entire glass. She settled for glaring at the princess who had taken HER king away. If the princess felt the icy stare she didn't show it.

Shaking her wand, her glass filled itself with the previously missing liquid as the magi-koopa reduced herself to pouting.

Dancing with Kamek beforehand hadn't helped the situation either as he had only aggravated the wound in her heart. It had only made the pang even harder to ignore as she laughed, as he smiled at her.

A small malicious grin spread across her face as a delegate from some country or another broke the two apart, one of the lady partners pairing up with King Bowser. But she bristled when she saw who came to ask for dance with Her.

_That sneaky little backstabbing egotistical bookworm!_

The ice that slid about in her glass could have almost gotten whiplash from the one-hundred-and-eighty degree flip in temperature from frigid conditions to blazing fury.

Kamek was dancing with Princess Peach. With HER!

The grip Kammy had on her glass intensified to the point where one would think the glass would break.

Focusing on the two, she harrumphed as Kamek elicited a giggle out of her 'rival'.

Kammy laughed, _She isn't even worthy of being called my rival._

Her outburst garnered her attention from several tables around her, shooting vicious looks at her as she continued to cackle at her inside joke.

Taking care with how much she drank this time, Kammy sipped her drink while she scanned the area for any sign of koopaling mischief.

Her eyes settled once more on Kamek and Her.

A large metaphorical pit started to grow in her stomach as she watched them dance.

She distracted herself from the actual people and settled on the ridiculous notion of a magi-koopa dancing with a human.

It was almost comical watching the blue magi-koopa try and match his height with the princess, holding hands, with the princess almost seeming to stoop down for Kamek.

It wasn't as much when Kamek caught her eye, the joy on his face seemed to only add to the pit eating away at her.

Though, when he pointed to something off in the distance to the right, Kammy's pit disappeared instantly, and the fury that was once directed at the two dancing was now pointed at two unfortunate koopalings up to no good.

Oh yes, they were in for it now.

* * *

**_A/N: I guess this story kind of commemorates my induction into fan fiction. It's been one full year of crazyness! Looking back on my previous stories, I am truly proud on how far I've come. But this is all drabble that you probably don't care about...Anywhooo, hope you liked the story! _**

**_Reviews are awesome if you can spare one._**

**_Edited: Jan-27-09 : Glass doesn't, whatever I said before, against glass...can't believe I missed that.  
_**


End file.
